


Non-Lover Lovers

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos is a pretty well off news researcher. Milady likes spending his money.</p><p>{Modern Day Milady/Athos}</p><p> </p><p>  <em> Just some cutesy little OTP drabbles</em></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Following the same course as <em>Tainted Love</em> and is set in the same universe.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4.30am

~~_Which half of your OTP makes coffee for the other_ ~~

 

Athos groaned as his alarm blared, waking him up. His eyes cracked open and his arm reached out, turning it off quickly. He sat up, watching his wife sleep for a few moments before tugging a shirt on, getting up to grab a coffee. He flicked the kitchen lamp on, pottering around as quietly as he could, boiling the kettle and flicking it off before it got too loud, opening and shutting the fridge as slowly as he could to get the milk out, only to finish, almost silently, stirring his coffee for Milady to take it from his hand.  
  
Athos glared at her before making another for himself, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She was intoxicatingly beautiful, even more so when she wore one of his too big shirts and her underwear.  
  
“Good morning, beautiful.”  
  
She sat on the counter, crossing her legs with a sleepy smile.  
  
“Good morning there, my love.”  
  
Athos stood in front of her, hand on the small of her back as he sipped his coffee.  
  
“You should really go back to bed... It’s only 4.30am.”  
  
Milady groaned and hid her face in his neck.  
  
“But I’m awake now, I can’t go back to sleep, you know what I’m like... You need a quieter alarm.”  
  
Athos laughed softly, sipping his coffee before putting it down, both hands around Milady’s waist.  
  
“I am more than sure the next time you go on a shopping spree with Constance, Adele, Flea and Anne that you will buy me a new one.”  
  
“You got that right.”  
  
She slipped her legs around Athos’ waist, kissing him softly; putting her coffee down allowed her to slip her arms around his neck. Athos grinned and lifted her off the counter, laughing softly at her squeal.  
  
“Hm, I am so glad I met you...”  
  
“Tell me again, in your eyes, how we met.”  
  
“Well I do believe we were at that _Gorillaz_ concert. I saw you next to me in the break of one of the songs and fell automatically head over heels in love for you.”  
  
“Yet I fell in love with your short, tanned friend next to you.”  
  
“Who coincidentally fell for your lovely friend, Constance.”  
  
They laughed a little before Athos sat them on the couch, wrapping an arm around her as she cuddled to his side.  
  
“d’Artagnan and Constance arranged a date outside and I foolishly said nothing. I went with d’Artagnan to the mall to meet Constance, and she had brought you along and... I took a chance and once we were alone I asked if you wanted to go see a movie with me then maybe grab lunch. You said yes and I obviously made such a lasting impression on you.”  
  
Milady laughed softly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
“No, I only married you because I’m waiting for d’Artagnan to become free.”  
  
They laughed, and shared a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
“I need to shower... I have to go to work soon.”  
  
“Or later.”  
  
He laughed and gently slid her off his lap, moving to the kitchen to finish his coffee off before disappearing off to the shower.  
  
Milady listened to the sounds of the shower and stood up, making her way through to the bathroom to silently slip his shirt and her underwear off, sliding into the shower with him. Athos tensed as her arms slid around him before relaxing, continuing to rinse his hair.  
  
“Go back to sleep, Milady, dear. You’ll need it later on.”  
  
“I’ll nap later.”  
  
He turned to lean down and kiss her once more before reaching for his soap, lathering it against his skin with a soft smile. His hand found her’s and soon, he was gently bringing her own body to lather, kissing her here and there as he did so.  
  
They leant against each other under the jet stream, just holding each other before eventually, Athos slipped out to grab a towel around himself, moving to get dressed. Milady leant in the shower, savouring the feeling of the hot water; it really was such a wonderful thing so early in the morning, before heading into the bedroom, towel wrapped around her waist.  
  
Athos was tugging his shoes on, smiling softly at her before standing to give her a passionate kiss.  
  
“I’ll be home slightly early, so I’ll stop off and get dinner.”  
  
Milady nodded and Athos grabbed his suit jacket, briefcase and then the front door closed. 


	2. 7.45pm

~~_Which half of your OTP brings the other pizza_ ~~

 

Athos leant against the wall of Dominos, staring at the order board. He could see his order, waiting for the pizza to cook. He’d ordered Milady’s favourite, pepperoni and mushroom, whilst ordering his own barbeque meat feast. He closed his eyes, humming a little. Work had gone easily, Athos had researched the morning and afternoon news and had gotten his findings to the teletyper before the air time.... Rare for the morning news; and now he was exhausted. That and he had to show the Porthos around; coffee station, toilets... All of it... Although he was looking forward to having Porthos as the security guard for a while.  
  
“Athos! 2 pizzas!”  
  
The man almost launched himself off the wall as he jumped before he moved over, taking his food with a nod. He gave a smile and headed outside, straight to his car. Ah, the wonders of one touch unlocking systems. He slipped in, put the pizzas on the passenger seat and started the engine, turning the seat warmer on before grabbing his cell.   
  
“Hello? Milady here.”  
  
“Hey babe, it’s me.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
He could have sworn he detected a squeal. Six years of marriage and they were still like a newlywed couple...  
  
“I’ll be home in about twenty minutes... I grabbed us dinner.”  
  
“Hm I can’t wait. I better hop in the shower now then...”  
  
“Or we could both get in after dinner...”  
  
Milady’s delicate laugh echoed down the phone.  
  
“Hurry home then.”  
  
Athos ended the call and pulled out.  
  
//  
  
Milady curled up against his side, eyes on Athos as she fed him a pizza slice, laughing when it failed, pieces of beef falling from the bread.  
  
“Thank God I changed before settling down.”  
  
They shared a soft kiss before Milady nicked the last of the slice.  
  
“I think that entitles me to a slice of yours.”  
  
“What? No! I only had like the crust of yours!”  
  
“That was like half a slice!”  
  
Athos gently wrestled her to the couch, smiling down at her as they shared a soft kiss that slowly grew more passionate before they surfaced for air.  
  
“Payment for that slice, alright?”  
  
“Alright alright.”  
  
She giggled, sitting up and reaching for her wine, sipping it gently.   
  
“How was your day?”  
  
“Mm? Yea, it was great. Porthos works for the company now.”  
  
“Oh really? Flea never mentioned that.”  
  
“Porthos probably didn’t tell her the whole details.”  
  
“She did say he was starting a new job.”  
  
Athos chuckled, nicking a piece of crust from Milady’s box.  
  
“There you go then.”  
  
Athos stretched a little before downing the last of his wine.  
  
“I am off for a shower. You wanna come join?”  
  
“Oh I wanna come...”  
  
Athos couldn’t help but laugh at her before turning around, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her through to the bathroom.  
  
“That can be arranged before we even get into the shower.”  
  
Milady stole the opportunity to gently paste kisses along Athos’ neck.   
  
“Tonight, maybe. But definitely in the shower.”  
  
He grinned and helped her out of her clothes before they slipped into the shower, Athos still with his shirt on, gladly seeking to sort Milady’s needs out first.


End file.
